A Sign of Light
by Son of the Amazons
Summary: What if Hiccup had spotted the Light Fury as a tiny tot, far before his Night Fury encounter? Around 5 years old. What if Stoick believed his son about the Light Fury? What are the Light Fury's intentions? Only one way to find out. Read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

** A Sign Of Light**

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to Berk. 12 degrees North of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. We find ourselves with a 5 year old Hiccup, his dad had told him tales again of the dreaded Night Fury, and of course, his long lost mother the night before. He had not gotten to the age yet where he would try to prove himself a dragon killer. But he had seen his fair share of Dragons, including the dreaded Night Fury, during one night, when he and his dad caught a glimpse of the beast when a night raid from the dragons was about to happen. So he knew what it looked like. But this was morning, with the sun high in the sky now. Sure some dragons were making their some minor trips, but nothing the Vikings of Berk couldn't handle, and they were on the farms on the other side of the island. Hiccup was making his way to the bakery today as his dad had told him to. Even if he was young, it was required of all the young Berkians to learn other tricks before training up on dragon killing. Bread making was actually something he was good at. Well, aside from smithing with Gobber. He even made a few tools that helped with Dragon raids, but they were the non-lethal pieces, since the lethal tools were Gobber's priority.

As he went about learning new ways to cook, he of course tried to interact with the other kids. Fishlegs was easy to get along with. Ruff Nut and Tuff Nut, well, his dad had told him to avoid the two when he could. Snotlout, of course made it his mission to one up Hiccup in some shape or form, either by tripping him, or trying to steal Hiccups work, and claim it as his own, but the Bakery owners knew better. Astrid, well, Hiccup had a crush on her, but was too shy to talk to her, and after one slip up, his nerves were too shaken to even approach her. She never gave him any grief, but from his perspective, it looked like she didn't even pay him any notice.

As the day went on, he learned some new fishing techniques, ways to start a fire, which was something he was scared to do, not wanting to burn down half, if not all of Berk. As he approached the middle of the day, something caught his eye. At first he thought it was a trick of the wind. But he watched again, and he couldn't believe it. There was a dragon flying by their lonesome. It didn't have the shape of any of the Dragons that usually make a grab for the livestock, but the figure was familiar. Something he had only seen once. It had the shape of a Night Fury. But that couldn't be. Night Furys only came out at night. And they were black. This was a white dragon. making his way through town, and to the outskirts, he followed to where he last saw the Dragon. But just as he was about to enter the forest, a familiar figure stopped him. It was his father, Stoick the Vast. "Hiccup, what are you doing out here on your own son? You're not trying to sneak off to find Fenrir again are you?" Stoick joked with a chuckle, remember his son's 4 year old imagination, last time he tried to sneak off.

Hiccup chuckled himself, "No daddy. I saw a dragon, and was trying to follow it. It looked like a Night Fury, but..."

"Son, you and I both know Night Furies only come out at night," Stoick stated.

"I know, but dad. This dragon looked like one, but white. You and I both know what a Night Fury looks like, but their black. This one was white," Hiccup assured his dad.

Stoick knew when his son was giving him imaginary tales, as kids his age often do. But he also knew when Hiccup was serious about something. And this was one of those times. He would have told his son to stop trying to make things up when not at home, but he knew this was a moment Hiccup wasn't making a story up. He could have tried to make many arguements to correct Hiccup's claim on what he saw, but every conclusion was a dead end. He stroked his beard with his fingers, as he did when he was in thought. He knew exactly what Night Fury looked like, and he knew Hiccup's mind was too sharp to be fooled and didn't forget what a Night Fury looked like so easily. "A Night Fury that is white? Are you sure son?" Stoick inquired.

Hiccup nodded he was 100% sure of what he saw. "A white Night Fury in the day? Hmm... I'll have to bring this up with the village council son. I believe you. We just need to make sure that our fellow Vikings are on the look out, in case it tries to attack. Tis odd it hasn't revealed itself to the whole of our village, like that regular Night Fury has. Not sure we can call it a Night Fury. What do you think we should call it son?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup mimicked his dad's thinking look, as he thought about it. "How about a... Light Fury," Hiccup answered.

Stoick chuckled, "Look at you, comin up with good dragon names."

He gave his son a pat on the back, and held his hand as the two made their way back into town. Hiccup looked back for a second, getting an uneasy feeeling something was watching him. But there was nothing there. So he looked back forward, figuring his mind was playing tricks on him. He didn't know that his gut was right. Something had been watching him. The dragon he had called a Light Fury had been watching little Hiccup while keeping herself camouflaged. Not for any menacing reason. She was curious about the little one. In her mind, he was only a tad older than a human's hatchling. That's what her kind called them. But he was so small, and the Human who was his father was so large. But she could not spot the mother anywhere. From what she knew. Dragon fathers, and the older Dragon boys patroled and hunted for food for their Dragon Kresh and the Queen of the area. But Dragoness Mothers and older Dragonesses kept eyes on the eggs, hatchlings and younger ones, to prevent them from wondering off or getting into trouble.

She wasn't entirley sure how Human mothers and other older girl humans functioned in their culture, but she figured they followed similar principals to Dragonesses. But this little human's mother had been no where in sight. How could the other mother humans just leave this little one to fend for himself while his father was out on what seemed to be patrol, and/or hunting with the stick that had a sharp shining end on it. She had to know more, but keep herself elusive if she were to even get remotely close. She just wasn't sure how. Seeing as night was soon approaching, and trying to keep her solitude, she made her way off the island for now, to not interfere with the Dragon raid, or get in the way of her cousin dragon type.

Meanwhile, Stoick had told the council about his son's find. At first they laughed it off, but when they saw how serious Stoick was about a cousin of the Night Fury, they agreed to keep an eye out for the Light Fury. All the kids in Hiccups age group made their own comments about Hiccups find. Snotlout bet he could catch the Light Fury, before Hiccup would even know about it. Ruff Nut and Tuff Nut stated they would be able to track down more Dragon types once they went exploring in the morning, even though they never headed for the outskirts of town. Fishlegs of course had a number of questions, like how fast Hiccup thought it was, or how big it was, etc. And Astrid, well, she had her own way of congratulating Hiccup as she came and punched his arm hard are before saying, "That's for wondering off to the outskirts on your own."

"Ow, okay, I learn my lesson, and," Hiccup was cut off as she pulled him to a table that had a plate full of food and drink suited for kids their age.

She gave him a noogie before saying, "This is for everything else you accomplished today."

Hiccup was speechless, Snotlout's jaw was agape, and Fishlegs, Ruff Nut and Tuff Nut all gave him pats on the back. Hiccup looked up to see his dad giving him a smile, and a nod of approval. Who knew discovering a cousin of the Night Fury would get him so liked?

**End of Chapter 1. Let me know what you think. I figured I'd try something new with the Light Fury being involved, and revealing herself to Hiccup far before meeting Toothless. Let's see where the story leads. I'd like to hear your opinions in the comments. But please, no demands for updates, and no hate comments or saying I should keep to the original telling of the How To Train Your Dragon. It's called Fanfiction for a reason. You can state what your opinion is, but no telling me I must delete the story, or any vulgar comments. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. A Close and Scary Encounter

**A Sign of Light**

**Chapter 2**

**A Close and Scary Encounter**

It had been about a week since Hiccup had caught sight of the Light Fury. Some others felt they had caught a quick glimpse of her, but were not sure since they had no evidence and the moment was really quick. Hiccup did notice however that the others were starting to spend more time with him, including Astrid. Snotlout was there to try and find a way to make Hiccup look bad, so that things could go back to himself being the center of attention. In areas where Hiccup stuggled, Fishlegs and Astrid were there to help him. Ruff Nut and Tuff Nutt sometimes helped hiccup with chores they felt might be a little too much for his stature. It was as if he was getting the well deserved attention from others that were not his Dad he felt he should get. And he didn't mind. Well, aside from Snotlout trying to point out flaws that weren't there.

At around lunch hour, Hiccup told the others he was gonna head out for some fresh air, he was a little overwhelmed by his popularity, that he needed to get away from it a bit. Astrid understood that, so she found a way to get attention drawn away from Hiccup. And it worked. As Hiccup made his way out, he finally got a chance to be by himself, that didn't involve retreating to his home for the night.

That's when it happened. His eyes were sharp enough to see what had seen a week ago. And he followed to the last location he saw the creature. But again, now the Light Fury was nowhere to be seen. He looked to see if any grown up would stop him from exploring a little farther from the outskirts of town. And he made sure to keep the village close enough in sight to get back to. He knew trekking into the forest too deep was forbade by the elders, and he understood why. So, he sat at the forest's edge for a bit to see if he could spot any movement.

He then heard a chirp. off a little bit to his right, near the south east side of him, having faced East to begin with. His eye fixed in that direction, he finally saw it. A Light Fury. White as the winter snows, and eyes as blue as the sky, with pupils much like the cats, both wild and domestic on the island. But instead of seeing ridged scales across its skin, like he seen in most Dragons, including the Night Fury cousin to this dragon, this Dragon's scales looked very smooth like.

And her pose didn't seem to be one of a menace that was ready to attack. It looked more like a pose of curiosity. He saw that from where he was, he was the only one who could see the dragon, and the village wouldn't be aware of it's presence where it was at. So, cautiously, Hiccup came closer to it, easy not to spook it into possibly attacking him. He wanted to prove to Gobber at one point he could find a Night Fury, and be able to get an accurate depiction of it for the Book of Dragons. But this Light Fury was similar, so he felt it would do at this point. Upon closer sight of the dragon, Hiccup was able to deduct that it was a Dragoness. Dragons he had seen so far that were captured or killed by his Viking tribe were male, and he was told how to distinguish the difference between genders, as were his friends.

When he looked at her, and she looked back, she seemed to have some sort of mystery about her. And the way she looked at him, it almost seemed be one of a motherly look. But just as he was about to get closer, his attention was distracted by Snotlout shouting, "Hey Hiccup!"

What did that boy want now? Hiccup felt annoyed by Snotlout's antics. "What do you want Snotlout? Can't you just leave me alone?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope. Because I just want to tell you that you may have gotten luck with sighting that Light Fury, but you're never gonna be as good as me. One, day, I'll be taking over this Village as chief. And I'll make sure that I best you at everything it means to be a Viking. And your popularity will be nothing," Snotlout said.

"Really Snotlout, your worried about your image? All you ever do is brag, but never actually do anything. And you know you can't become chief without challenging my dad right now. And with the way you act, I don't think many would like you as Chief," Hiccup admitted.

"Quit trying to convince yourself you are better than me. You're a loser and you will always be. Stoick will name me his successor one day. And you will be nothing," Snotlout pouted, and threw a rock at Hiccup, hitting him in the forehead.

Hiccup stumbled back, and fell, now laying on the ground, and nursing his injury. He was about try and hold back tears, when he saw something he would never expect. The Dragoness he had seen a moment ago, pounced onto Snotlout. Snotlout screamed so highly at the sight of her, glass would have shattered had it been near. Hiccup then watched as he heard the Light Fury roared so loudly into Snotlout's face, it alerted the villagers, and made Snotlout freeze, to terrified to even scream now. The Light Fury soon jumped off Snotlout and glided over to Hiccup. She looked at him with a face of worry, rather than the mad look she had given Snotlout a moment ago. She licked Hiccup's wound on his forehead then nuzzled him. It was unexpected, but felt nice. But at the same moment, Hiccup was just as terrified of the Dragoness as Snotlout, trying to process what happened. Before he felt he had been relatively safe having been a distance away from her presence, but now, with her right in front of him, and the villagers off a ways, he felt his heart racing, thinking he might be in danger of being this Dragoness's next meal or something. But then, she just took off from the ground, and flew away, and as if like magic, she disappeared after firing off a flash of fire. Hiccup and Snotlout just sat there, dazed and confused by the events, still wondering how they were alive. One of the Village Bakers, Riannah came to Hiccup's aid. "Hiccup, are you alright? Did the Dragon do this to you," Pointing out his wound.

Hiccup shook his head, and answered, "No, Snotlout did. I was just minding my own business, and Snotlout just started boasting, and then threw a rock at me."

Riannah looked at Snotlout who said, "No I didn't. That dragoness did it. I was just trying to save Hiccup's sorry butt. He's always getting himself into trouble."

"No, Snotlout. It wasn't the Dragoness. I saw what happened. And I don't approve of you're lying. While I am surprised at the Dragoness's actions, I know she did not harm Hiccup," Came the voice of Stoick.

"Dad!" Hiccup cheered as he ran to hug him.

"Hello son. I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster. But I ran as fast as I could. I'll admit, it was amazing to see a Light Fury as plain as day. She was something to behold. Wouldn't you all agree?" Stoick asked his subjects.

They all agreed. "But, but she terrorized me and Hiccup. Look, Hiccup wet his trousers cause of her," Snotlout tried to save himself.

"Any kid getting that close to a Dragon, and living to tell the tale would have done the same Snotlout. Just like you did as well," Stoick pointed out.

Snotlout tried to cover his own embarrasment. Hiccup was at least two years younger than Snotlout, so Snotlout doing it was more noticeable than Hiccup. Hiccup was still in his training stages, though, he was getting the hang of it. Hiccup couldn't help but snicker at Snotlout's perdicament, but at the same time, he wondered how they both survived the encounter. "Well, I think that's the last time I go to the border of the Village for a while Daddy," Hiccup said.

"That's a good idea son. And I suggest the same for you Snotlout. And don't think you won't get punished for what you did, just because you survived a dragon encounter with Hiccup. I have something very special planned, and I will be talking it over with your folks," Stoick stated.

Snotlout gulped. Soon everyone headed back to the village, and after Hiccup got a change of clothes, he and Stoick headed to the Great Hall for a feast with the tribe. There Hiccup was busy drawing. "Whatcha working on there lad?" Came the familar voice of Gobber.

Hiccup showed him his detailed drawing. It was of the light fury he saw. It was incomplete, but so far, it was a very accurate drawing, and Gobber was impressed with what he was seeing. "I'm making it so others know what she looks like," Hiccup stated.

"A she. You were able to tell it was a Dragoness? Impressive," Gobber complimented.

Just than Hiccup felt a punch from behind. "What did I show what happens, last time you wandered outside of the Village?" Astrid blundered.

"Ow, is it always gonna be like this cause," Hiccup stopped in sentience as Astrid hugged him, and finished, "I could get used to it."

"Well, I'm just glad your safe. And... wow, is that what she looked like up close?" Astrid asked, noticing Hiccup's art work.

"Yeah, haven't finished yet, and I don't know her wing speed or fire power yet. But from what I saw, she didn't attack until after I was hurt. I don't know why. She seemed curious. And she licked me, which was weird, I thought she was gonna bite my head off," Hiccup admitted.

"Maybe she was trying get a taste of you before eating you, but got scared by the grown ups," Gobber joked.

"Do you think so?" Hiccup inquired.

"No, not really. Usually, dragons will eat any meat they get their claws into when they're hungry. They don't savor their meals. So I have no idea why she just licked you, though, that wound of yours looked pretty nasty at first. Now it almost looks healed," Gobber pointed out.

"Yeah. It looked pretty bad when we first saw it, but now, it looks a lot better, and we didn't even need bandages," Astrid admitted.

"Ooh, do you think the Light Fury's licks might have special healing powers?" Fishlegs chimed in.

"Could be Fishlegs. But unless we are ever able to actually catch such a beast, I don't think we'll be getting our answers any time soon," Stoick intervened.

"I agree. But I am trying to contemplate the rest of the situation. Most dragons I've seen, wouldn't have behaved in such a manner. The way that Dragoness acted, it was almost as if she had seen Hiccup as a hatchling of her own, like a wolfess protecting her pups. Like she was caring for him. In Snotlout's case, I think she was trying to tell the boy to stop being a bully and back off. I can't say it's complete fact, but there's not other reasons I can go on for the events that transpired," Gobber said.

Stoick did his deep thinking again, as he stroked his beard. There was much about the situation he had to consider. The Dragoness had not taken their game, she hadn't hurt his son, but gave him a good scare, and she didn't show the behaviors of a savage beast. Perhaps his late wife Valka had been onto something, but, this was one case against many others. And he had to see more. With that, he told the youngsters, "Alright, it's off to bed with you all. I don't want you wandering home late, and a Dragon Raid will most likely happen. Astrid, can you see Hiccup home, before you head home yourself. I have some things to discuss with Gobber and the Council, before I head home."

Astrid and her mother both nodded before guiding Hiccup out the door to help him get home, after he had finished his drawing and handed it to his Dad and Gobber.

None of them knew that after the earlier encounter, the Light Fury had been watching again from afar. She couldn't help herself earlier. From her perspective, the young human hatchling, in her eyes, seemed so defenseless, with no mother there to watch out for him. And the older hatchling, being bigger and bulkier, behaved like a rogue dragon, bullying the weaker and younger, like some rogues of the Dragon kinds did. Her instincts had kicked into protect the younger hatchling. It was a reflex she and her fellow Dragonesses had been born with. While she was aware the little one was not one of her kind, it felt wrong not to help him. And unlike the grown ups of his kind, this little hatchling had a heightened curiosity that reflected her own. He was a cute little hatchling to her, and she couldn't help but observe him, and one some occasians, the little Girl Hatchling who had been seen with him a few times.

She wasn't sure when she'd get another opportunity to see the little Hatchling, but she felt there wouldn't be many moons too far. But she had to find a way not to terrify the poor little hatchling next time. She had only intended to scare the rogue hatchling, not the one she was caring for, even it if was at a distance. She had a lot to think about after today's events, and what the future might hold for her, and the little hatchling.

**End of Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed making it. Was not trying to keep it dragging for one scene, but I didn't want to rush the story too fast. Let me know what you think, and please, do not ask if I will update my other stories in the comments. My stories, including this one, will update when I have time, and when I have the creative drive. And please, do not demand that this story goes a certain way for your personal liking. I have my own plan for this story, and just hope everyone has fun reading my story, based off my own idea, and not theirs.**

**Hope you enjoy the rest of your week. Thank you.**


End file.
